


Survivor's Guilt

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Suicide mention, gay wedding, human!AU, implied sex, mental health, otp, previous relationships, slight nsfw, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: When Simon's twin brother died in a car accident, he lost his best friend. A year after, he couldn't take it any longer. A stranger tackles him down from the top storey of a car park. That stranger changes his whole outlook on life.





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SUICIDE MENTION IN THIS SO PLEASE BE WARNED! It is also a human!au, so everyone is human in this! I also suggest listening to a few of these songs, which greatly fit with the story.   
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perry  
> So Close - Enchanted Soundtrack (spoiler: this is their wedding song!)  
> You Raise Me Up - Westlife  
> I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz  
> Everytime We Touch (Slow Version) - Cascada  
> Photograph - Ed Sheeran

Simon pressed a button on the car radio, turning it on. A familiar tune flowed through the speakers and Simon couldn't help but smile. His brother, who was driving, smiled too. The two were twins and were the closest brothers you could ever know. It was late at night and the rain was pouring down on the car, but the noise was drowned out by the song on the radio. 

"Do you remember when we were younger and this was the only song we listened to?" Simon commented, leaning back in his seat. He glanced over at his brother, who hummed in response. 

"Mother hated us for it. I think she secretly likes the song though," Daniel chuckled, remembering back to the good times they used to share. Now they were older, both in their mid-twenties, they rarely got to see each other. Work and family life often had them caught up. Daniel was married and already had a child, a beautiful little girl named Emma. His wife was also very pretty and such a caring lady. Daniel was a very lucky man, to say the least. Simon, on the other hand, was still single. He just could never seem to find the right person. 

"So, how's Emma doing?" Simon had always been a great uncle to Emma and he loved her dearly. In fact, he was great with kids. Daniel sighed and stopped at a red light, which seemed stupid since the roads were clear anyways. The rain continued to pour down, making visibility a slight problem. 

"She's ill right now. Got the bug that's going round," Daniel shrugged, waiting for the light to turn green once again. Simon frowned, hoping that she would get better soon. It wasn't uncommon for her to catch colds; she always used to get them as a baby as well. 

"Oh, I hope she gets better. I hate seeing her poorly all the time," Simon mumbled, taking a glance out of his window. The light turned green as he did and Daniel began driving again. Simon let out a sharp sigh before turning to look at his brother. Out of nowhere, another car came speeding down the road, heading straight for them. There was no time to react. There was nothing they could do. The other car slammed on its breaks, but the wet conditions made it impossible to slow down enough. The only thing Simon could do was warn his brother, despite it having no effect. 

"Daniel, watch out!"

-

It had been a year since the accident. Simon could still remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. It haunted him. It made him miserable every waking hour. It played over and over again in his dreams like some sort of sick movie. No matter what he did, the memory stayed. No matter how much he drank, how much he slept, how much he hurt himself, the memory lingered, worse than before. 

The driver had driven straight into the driver's side of the car. It had flung their car across the road, it was practically completely destroyed by the time it had stopped rolling. Every window was smashed to pieces, the car was crumpled. All Simon remember is waking up on wet ground, bright flashing lights around him and paramedics standing over him. The rain had stopped by that time, but he wished it hadn't. 

The next thing he remembered is waking up in a bright white room, surrounded by his friends and family, wires and tubes coming out of him. He could hear a faint beeping, which he figured was the heart monitor. Once he was fully awake and alert, he realized there was someone missing. 

His brother. 

It wasn't until a few days after he woke up that he learned Daniel was dead. Apparently, he was already dead by the time the paramedics had gotten to them. They said there was no way he could have survived. Massive head trauma, major internal damage, broken bones. You name it, he had it. Simon was in bad shape too, but he would live. That was something he didn't want to do without his brother. 

Simon often found himself sat, staring out his bedroom window. Once he had gotten out of the hospital, he practically dropped contact with everyone. Even his family. He had tried a therapist, but she didn't help one bit. She mentioned something about ' _survivors guilt_ ', said that he had it. That wasn't a surprise to him at all. Simon took a glance down at his phone. The screen was lit up with text messages from his family and friends. The background was still a photo of him and his brother. He picked up the device, frowning at the photo and texts. He then noticed the date. Tonight was the one year of the accident. It was the one-year reminder that his brother was dead and gone. 

He couldn't take the pain anymore. He couldn't take the guilt. He just wanted to be with his brother and he would do anything to see him again. Anything. It was then he decided his fate. It was then, he chose to join his brother. 

-

"I had fun, I'll see you guys soon!" Markus waved goodbye to his friends at the bar, knowing he had to get home. He wasn't really one for staying out late and it was already past his limit. It was chilly outside, so he was thankful he brought his coat along with him. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets, protecting them from the chill. He let out a long sigh as he made his way to multi-storey car park. 

He regretted the fact he left his car on the top floor. He always did it and he had no clue why. Perhaps it was because it was always the quietest place to park. There was usually another car or two around and no one else. It was so peaceful being alone and being able to see over the world around you. 

Except on chilly, dark nights like this one. Maybe he should have just parked on a lower floor this time around. What made it worse is that the elevators were out of use, so he had to walk up multiple flights of stairs. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, he made it to the top floor. He opened the door to the roof, the door squeaking open as he did, before slamming shut behind him. It seemed even colder up here. As Markus walked towards his car, he noticed something odd. Something that wasn't there when he had arrived. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was a little better. 

It was like he ran on auto-pilot for a split second because as soon as he figured out what it was, he sprinted towards it. Without a second thought, he grabbed the person and pulled them backward, the two eventually falling to the ground together. Markus had a tight grip around the person's waist, trying his best to hold on despite the other person's desperate struggles. The other person eventually managed to escape Markus' grip, scrambling to their feet as best they could, only to get grabbed by Markus yet again. The person fell to the ground with a slight thud and before they could rise again, Markus practically threw himself on top of the stranger. He was now straddling their waist, only just managing to grab the person's wrists and pin them against the floor. It wasn't long after that the stranger gave up trying to fight against Markus. In the dim light of the night, Markus could now make out a face. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and what seemed to be tears staining his cheeks. Unknowingly, Markus was frowning down at him, the two of them both very out of breath from their scuffle. 

"What were you thinking?!" Markus almost yelled, hands wrapped tight around the guy's wrists. The guy did not answer Markus, which only pissed him off even more. "Are you crazy?!"

"Let me go!" The guy struggled yet again against Markus' grip, but he was just too tired to get Markus to budge. He gave up with a sigh, relaxing underneath Markus. Today just really wasn't his day. Once he had relaxed, Markus' released his grip and climbed off him, still weary the guy might try to flee once again. They were both still breathing heavily, but they had calmed down, just a little at least. Markus helped the stranger to sit up and hopefully he could try get him to talk. 

"Why were you up there?" Markus asked, raising a brow. 

"Is it really not obvious?" The guy scoffed, running a hand through his hair as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Markus absent-mindedly bit his lower lip, thinking of what he could do to help. Without warning, Markus rested his hand on the stranger's shoulder. 

"What's your name? I'm Markus," He grinned softly, hoping his gentle approach would get him an answer. 

"My... My name's Simon." He replied, subtly glancing at the hand that rested on his shoulder. Markus smiled timidly, shuffling closer to Simon. 

"Can I help you in any way? Is there someone I can call? Is there someplace I can take you?" Markus asked, his voice soothing and kind. Simon nodded in response, feeling truly overwhelmed after everything that had just happened. Markus pushed himself off the floor with a slight groan before holding a hand out for Simon to take. 

 "Thanks," Simon mumbled, taking Markus' hand and standing up. His legs felt like jelly and he felt like the world was spinning around him. It was probably due to the fact he hadn't had a solid meal or drink in a good while. Markus could tell as soon as Simon got to his feet that something was off. 

"You alright?" Markus was swift to pull Simon closer to him, figuring that he would probably fall without any support. Simon shook his head in response. It only took Markus a second to support Simon by wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Just take me somewhere," Simon grumbled, leaning into Markus with practically all of his weight. For some reason, Markus felt like taking Simon to a hospital was not the right thing to do for him; like it would possibly end up with him in a psych ward. In a split second decision, Markus decided that he could spend the night at his. He would probably regret it later on, but he felt the need to help this stranger whose life he had just saved. 

-

Simon woke up in a strange place that he didn't recognize. It was a clean, bright place. Clearly not his own house, which looked like a shithole compared to this place. He sat himself up, rubbing his eyes as he did. He was still in his clothes from the night before and was sleeping on a couch, which yet again, was lovely and clean. A soft blanket covered him, keeping him warm. It smelt of flowers, which he quite enjoyed really. 

"Morning," The voice from behind him made him jump. He turned to see who it was, only to be met with the sight of a shirtless, but very attractive man. Simon couldn't help but stare a little. 

"Morning. What am I-"

"You tried to jump off the roof of the car park last night. I saved you. You told me to take you somewhere, so I took you here. I didn't want to take you to the hospital. It seemed wrong," Markus shrugged, taking a few steps closer to the couch Simon was laying on. 

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for that, I guess. I can leave now, if you want me too?" Simon tore his gaze from Markus, scared he might start drooling if he were to carry on. Markus laughed to himself and shook his head, eventually sitting himself on the edge of the couch. 

"You can stay. I'll make you some food, you can go get cleaned up and you can use some of my clothes if you need too. I can wash yours. If you need anything or want anything, let me know," Markus' smile was so genuine and pure that Simon almost felt like he had known him for years on end. Simon just nodded in response, worried that if he were to speak he would say something he would regret. As Markus went to walk into the kitchen, Simon spoke up.

"Where's your bathroom?" He asked, resting himself over the edge of the couch, a secret grin sneaking onto his face. Markus turned to face Simon, arms loosely crossed over his chest. 

"Up the stairs, down the hall, and to the right. You can't miss it. My bedroom is just opposite if you want to grab some clothes beforehand. Is there any type of food you really fancy?" Markus made sure to ask Simon what type of food he wanted, just in case he made something Simon wouldn't eat. Poor guy looked like he needed a good meal. 

"I'm not hungry," Simon replied, getting up from the couch, making sure to fold the blanket up before he left. Markus sighed and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, staring at Simon with a disapproving look. 

"Simon," His tone was stern, as was his gaze. "You look like you haven't eaten in years. What do you want?" 

Simon was silent for a brief moment, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Anything is fine, I'm not fussy." 

With that, Markus disappeared off into the kitchen, but not without shooting Simon a cheeky smile. Simon almost let out a sigh of relief as the shirtless stranger disappeared into another room. He could hear him in the kitchen, humming a song to himself as he made the food. Simon would have to hurry if he wanted to shower and freshen up a little more. He made his way up the stairs, searching for the bathroom. Like Markus said, you can't miss it. 

Before heading into the bathroom, Simon made his way into Markus' bedroom. He was cautious, like he might ruin something if he went near it. After carefully tip-toeing his way through the room, he reached the closest. He opened it to find it full of clothes, all neatly organized. Simon just picked out whatever looked comfortable to him. A white t-shirt, some baggy grey joggers and a fresh pair of socks and underwear. It felt strange taking someone else's clothes, but Markus did tell him it was fine. 

In the kitchen, Markus was already busy cooking up some food. He was lost in his own world, humming to himself as he cut up some mushrooms. His phone rang, buzzing on the kitchen counter, causing him to startle at the sudden sound. Without thought, he answered and put the person on loudspeaker. 

"What do you want this time?" Markus asked, throwing the chopped up mushrooms into a frying pan, listening as they sizzled in the heat. 

" _Hello to you too, Markus,_ " The voice echoed through the phone, causing Markus to grin to himself. 

"Ah, if it isn't North. What do you need?" Markus continued to prepare the food he was making for himself and Simon as he waited for North to reply. He heard her laugh down the phone. 

" _I left something at yours last night before we headed out. I'm coming to get it and I'll be there soon,_ " North responded. Markus rolled his eyes, it was typical of North to forget her stuff everywhere she went. 

"Okay, but be warned I have a visitor here already. Be nice to him." Markus added in, about to hang up before North responded yet again. 

" _Woah, did you hook up with someone after we left? Go Markus!_ " North giggled, earning an annoyed groan from her friend. Markus soon hung up after, a smile still slapped on his face. He loved North dearly, she was one of his closest friends. They'd been friends since she beat up the kid who bullied Markus at school. After that, they stuck together like glue and paper. 

Markus was nearly finished with the food and went to get some plates ready. As he went to get them, the front door opened. He often forgot North had a key with her. She waltzed into the kitchen with a cheeky grin, placing her bag down on the floor with a thud. Markus reached up into the cupboard to get the plates out, placing them down on the counter before turning around to welcome his friend. 

North seemed very cheery today, which was rare for her. Markus enjoyed seeing her so happy and cheery, it made him feel the same way. Markus held his arms out and North gladly accepted the hug he was offering, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. As they did this, Simon walked in, looking a bit more alive than earlier. He stopped in his tracks as he saw them hugging, not wanting to disturb whatever he had walked in on. North glanced over her shoulder to see Simon stood there, not knowing what to do with himself. She was quick to end the hug, glancing between the two men in the room. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

"Is this the guy you were talking about? He really doesn't look your type," North commented, her brow raised as she looked over Simon. Markus sighed and shook his head. She really had a mouth on her sometimes. 

"North, please..." Markus complained, hinting for her to stop talking before she made things worse. She looked confused, continuing to glance between the two of them. Markus looked over at Simon, giving him an apologetic look. 

"I-I don't think you understand, I'm not-" Before Simon could finish, North yet again interrupted him. 

"You're not what? If you two didn't hook up, why is he here?" North asked, a slight bit of sarcasm in her tone. Markus really wasn't appreciating her talking right now, he could tell Simon was getting more and more uncomfortable. There was only one way he could get her to stop talking about all this. 

"Yeah, sure. We hooked up. His name is Simon," Markus smiled at North, but Simon could see it wasn't a true smile. He also didn't understand why Markus had just told her that they had apparently slept together. Without a second thought, Markus moved over to Simon's side, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. North raised a brow at the two, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched them. "Now drop the matter, please."

"You seem awfully fond of him for just a hookup. How was he then, Simon? Was he good?" North never knew when enough was enough. Simon tried to respond but he couldn't figure out what to say, nor could he get the words out. Markus gave his side a little squeeze, silently telling him to play along with it. 

"He, uh, was great. Yeah, it was good." Simon managed to finally get something out. North shrugged and went to find whatever she had left the night before. As soon as she left, Markus left Simon's side and went to dish up the breakfast before it burnt. Simon continued to stand where he was, almost in some sort of shock. 

As Markus plated up the food, he glanced over at Simon. He couldn't stop the cheeky smirk that spread across his face. It was honestly quite amusing, but now he had to keep North believing he had hooked up with a random guy. As soon as he finished dishing the food up, North shouted goodbye and promptly left without another word. It was only then that Simon relaxed and finally said something. 

"Holy shit, did you have to say that?" Simon breathed, taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter top. Markus shrugged with a grin, placing Simon's food in front of him. He soon sat beside him, still grinning. "Is it that funny to you?"

"I didn't want her to know that you tried to kill yourself. You should be thankful," Markus commented, digging into his breakfast. Simon let out a small, frustrated sigh before finally starting at his food. He was honestly starving and was so thankful that Markus had offered to make him food. He hadn't had a properly cooked breakfast since... Since the accident. 

"Thanks, I guess," Simon eventually replied, using his fork to move around the food on his plate a little. He was suddenly lost in thought, somewhere he didn't really want to be. Markus could see this on his face. 

"Simon? Everything alright?" Markus asked, placing his fork down. Simon managed a small nod, which wasn't convincing enough for Markus. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, no. I just haven't had a proper fully cooked meal since..." Simon went quiet, his whole demeanor changing. Markus suddenly felt very concerned for his new friend. Yet again, Markus rested his hand on Simon's shoulder. 

"It's okay. You can tell me," Markus used the same tone he had used the night before; soft, sweet, caring. It was impossible not to give him an answer after that. 

"Since the accident. It was a year ago yesterday that it happened. It killed my brother," Simon had never said those words out loud to anyone; saying them almost felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. It also made him feel even worse. His brother was dead and he was alive. He should be dead too. 

"So, is that why you tried to jump? You lost your brother and you miss him?" Markus frowned at this, his hand still firmly resting on Simon's shoulder. 

"You say that like it's something I should be ashamed over," Simon sniffled, wiping at his eyes to try rid himself of the tears that threatened to fall. Simon felt stupid that he was crying in front of someone he didn't even know, but he just couldn't stop himself. 

"It's not. I understand what you're going through. Losing someone is the worst thing that can happen, especially if that person is really close to you. Trust in me, Simon. You may not know me but I can help. I can be a friend if you need me." 

It was those words that perhaps changed Simon's life for the better. 

-

A few months down the line and Simon had agreed to move in with Markus. Markus felt as if Simon could cause harm to himself if he were to be left alone. He was getting much better day by day and Markus could see the improvement. He was incredibly proud of his friend. Simon finally told Markus the full story of what happened, showed him all the scars he had earned from that terrible night. The two were closer than ever before. 

Simon also looked a lot better from when Markus first met him. He'd put on some weight, which was actually good because he was stick thin from lack of food. He was healthy and he glowed, you could really tell. Smiling became a thing that Simon did a lot, as did laughing and cracking jokes. He couldn't have done it without the help of Markus, however. Without him, Simon would be lost. 

It was a stormy winter night and the wind howled as it surrounded the house. Markus had already headed to bed, leaving Simon alone by himself. Since there was only one bedroom, Simon still slept on the couch, which he really didn't mind. Normally, at least. Tonight was a different scenario. He hated storms with a passion and wanted nothing more than to hide. It took him all he had to not run and hide with Markus upstairs, but he didn't want to disturb him. A huge crack of thunder quickly changed his mind and before long, he was scurrying off upstairs.

Simon carefully and quietly opened the door to Markus' room, hoping that he didn't wake him in the process. Markus would probably think it weird if Simon came to him for comfort over a stupid storm. It couldn't hurt him, after all. Turns out Markus was awake anyway, reading a book in the dim light of his bedside lamp. Simon poked his head around the door, revealing himself to Markus. Seeing Markus sat up in his bed, reading glasses on, completely shirtless and deep into reading his book struck a chord in Simon. He found it hot to say the very least. Markus glanced up from his book once he saw Simon at the door, smiling as he did so. He folded the corner of the page he was on and placed his book on the side. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just-" A big crash of thunder interrupted Simon, causing him to startle a little. Markus could tell what Simon was going to ask of him. He could see the fear in Simon's eyes after the loud noise had finished. He patted the empty space on the bed next to him. 

"I'm guessing storms aren't your thing?" Markus grinned, watching as Simon scurried over to the side of the bed, timidly sitting down on it. Simon shook his head in response once he was sat, hands rested in his lap. "You can get in, you know?" 

"Are you sure?" Simon asked, already reaching for the edge of the bed sheets. With a nod from Markus, he climbed under, already feeling a little safer. "What were you reading?"

"Oh, just a book. Wasn't really that good, to be honest," Markus glanced over at the book on his bedside table before turning his attention back to Simon. He went to take off his glasses and put them on the side, but Simon stopped him.

"Don't. You look good in glasses. They suit you," The way he said those words made Markus' heart skip a beat. He couldn't quite understand why it happened, but it did. It was something he couldn't control. The two sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other. Markus' heart felt like it as racing. It was then he realized why. 

"Simon?" 

"Yeah?"

There was a pause. Markus took a deep breath and subtly glanced at Simon's lips, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. Simon furrowed his brows,  slightly leaning closer to Markus. 

"Tell me," Simon whispered, reaching out to grab Markus' hand. As soon as their hands touched, Markus changed his gaze to look at them. They placed their hands together, almost like they were comparing hand sizes, or seeing whether they would fit one another. Markus took in another deep breath, intertwining his fingers with Simon's.

"Do you... Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Markus asked, watching and waiting for Simon's reaction. At first, he seemed shocked, but it soon melted away into a shy smile. His cheeks blushed a faint pink colour, only just visible in the dim light of the room. Simon nodded, trying his best not to just throw himself at Markus right then. 

It was Markus who made the first move. He leaned in close to Simon, only just brushing his lips against his. A second later, he finally pressed his lips against Simon's in a shy, somewhat clumsy kiss. It lasted for all but a second. The two could barely contain their laughter for it to last any longer. 

"I never thought I would be kissing the guy who saved my life," Simon mumbled, leaning in for yet another kiss, only to be stopped by Markus. Simon pouted a little, wondering why he was stopped. 

"Simon, I wouldn't.." Markus trailed off his words, his usual smile now replaced with a solemn expression. Simon frowned and tilted his head to the side, wondering what Markus was on about. Hadn't he been the one to kiss him in the first place?

"Sorry, sorry. Won't do it again," Simon sighed, watching as Markus turned off the bedside lamp. Markus soon made himself comfortable in the bed, obviously signaling that he wanted to go to sleep. So, Simon decided to do the same. However, within mere seconds of laying down, Markus had turned over and wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, pulling him back so Simon was flush against his chest. It took him by surprise a little, but he wasn't mad about it. 

Simon could feel Markus pressed up against him; it made him feel loved and safe, like he was meant to belong. It was like he was meant to be in Markus' arms. After a short while, Markus began to press little kisses to the nape of Simon's neck, trailing them to his shoulder blade. As gently as he could, he tucked his finger under the collar of Simon's shirt, shifting it to the side a little more, exposing more of the pale skin. Simon shuddered at this, enjoy the warm kisses being left on his skin. Markus continued to press tiny kisses on Simon's shoulder, until Simon just couldn't take any more. Simon pulled Markus down on top of him, the two just inches away from one another. 

"I suggest you stop teasing me," Simon whispered, a smirk very present on his face. Markus raised a brow, pretending that he had no idea what Simon was talking about. 

"Don't know what you're on about," Markus commented, moving himself so he was straddling Simon's waist. 

"You know exactly what I'm on about," Simon smirked, resting his hands on Markus' waist, holding him still. Markus grinned before leaning down at kissing at the exposed skin of Simon's neck. As soon as he did, Simon's grip on his waist changed. He dug his fingers into the soft skin of Markus' waist, which was sure to leave marks later. However, Markus still kissed at Simon's neck, trailing a line of lingering kisses until he reached his jaw. The jaw seemed to be the place Simon reacted most to because as soon as Markus kissed him there, he let out a breathy gasp. Markus smirked to himself, knowing he found the place. 

Markus pulled back from Simon, just enough to see his face. His pale skin was already flushed a light shade of pink and his breathing had picked up. Whatever Markus was doing, he knew he was doing it right. Nothing prepared Simon for what Markus did next. Without any warning, Markus rocked his hips down against Simons' earning yet another breathy gasp from the man below him. It was like music to his ears, it was like a drug to him. Simon growled lowly when Markus didn't do it again, as Markus had now set off a chain of reactions he could not stop. Simon managed to sit himself up slightly, slipping his shirt off over his head and discarding off it to the side. He then grabbed Markus by the waist again, Markus' hands rested on his shoulders. The two looked at one another, just taking in this moment they shared. 

No words were shared between the two, no verbal communication was needed. They knew what they wanted. They wanted each other and nothing was going to stop them. Simon's hands roamed Markus' soft skin, taking in every perfection and imperfection, getting to know his body. Markus couldn't help the fond grin that managed to find its way onto his face. Markus let out a content sigh when Simon looked back up at him. The moment they shared together was beautiful and passionate, something not many people are able to experience. Markus pushed Simon back down so he was laying on the bed, ready to worship Simon like the god he was. With one gentle kiss, Markus had Simon completely and utterly falling for him. Markus began to kiss at Simon's neck once again, this time trailing a line of warm, wet kisses down to Simon's bare chest. Simon's breathing was erratic, but Markus could tell he was enjoying all the little touches. 

Simon groaned a little when Markus stopped. He needed to feel the warmth against his skin, he needed to feel that pleasure. Without a second thought, Simon pulled Markus back up to him, their faces inches from each other. They were both breathing somewhat heavily, considering the activities they were doing. Simon tugged Markus closer to him, resting his hand on the back of his neck as they kissed, brisk and sloppy. When the kiss broke, Simon grinned like an idiot in love. As did Markus, who was very much enjoying watching Simon come undone beneath his touch. 

"I want you," Simon breathed, not breaking eye contact with Markus. 

"Simon, are you-"

"Yes, Markus. I trust you."

-

Markus was busy making himself a cup of coffee the next morning, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. It almost made him jump a little at the sudden touch. He grinned as he took a sip of his coffee, listening to Simon groan against his back. The night before had been something that neither of them had ever experienced before. It would also be something they would never forget. 

Markus placed his coffee down on the kitchen counter before turning around in Simon's arms, pressing a brisk kiss to his lips once he was facing him. Simon groaned yet again and rested his head on Markus' chest, only to be laughed at my Markus as he did. 

"You okay?" Markus asked, wrapping his arms around Simon in a tight hug. Simon whined in response, which only made Markus laugh harder. That earned him a weak slap to the chest as punishment. 

"Fuck off," Simon complained, his voice muffled as he hid his face. Markus had truly never seen anyone quite so beautiful as Simon in a situation like last night. Markus let out a content sigh, using one of his hands to tilt Simon's chin up to look at him. 

"You're adorable," Markus commented, before pressing his lips against Simon's in a soft kiss, the two just enjoying such a simple moment. Their kiss was broken when the front door opened to reveal North... and her friend, Josh. It would have been nice if she had at least warned them. She was about to say hello when she realized just what she and Josh had interrupted. "North, how lovely." 

"Now what have I discovered?" She teased, skipping over to them. Josh rolled his eyes and followed behind her, hands shoved into his pockets. It was quite surprising the two were actually friends as their personalities did nothing but clash. "You still hooking up?"

"It's too early for this, North. Why are you here, anyway?" Markus kept Simon close to him, silently making sure he didn't get too overwhelmed or too uncomfortable. North shrugged and started to search through Markus' cupboards. "Can you not do that?" 

"Bit late to ask, Markus," Josh commented, leaning back against the kitchen counter. North continued to search until she found what she wanted. With a small ' _aha!_ ' she took a packet of cookies down and proceeded to open them. Markus rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. Simon was still practically tucked into his side, not really sure of what was going on. 

"Anyway, I'm here because I was bored. I was going to see if you wanted to do something, but it looks like you've already done someone," She raised a brow as she looked at Simon, a cheeky grin slapped across her face. For some reason, she loved to irk Simon and get under his skin. Markus hated that she did such a thing. 

"Can you just leave him alone?" Markus spat, getting pretty pissed that North felt the need to be such a bitch towards Simon. Josh let out a sigh, hoping that they didn't get into an argument. With North being involved, it was kind of inevitable. 

"Jees, just having a little fun. Besides, there's nothing wrong with fucking a random guy. You don't need to care about them or even have feelings for them. It's great really," Big mistake on North's part. Simon had to quite literally hold Markus back from going over and slapping North. She didn't even react when he moved, just continued to eat the cookies she had stolen from the cupboard. 

"North, that is enough! What has gotten into you?!" Josh yelled, sick of his friend's antics. North didn't turn to look at him, she just glared directly at Simon. Why she felt the need to, he had no idea. Josh grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. "Sorry, Markus. I'll get rid of her."

They left soon after. Neither Simon nor Markus knew quite what to do after that. Was North right? Were there feelings involved? Did Markus care for Simon? Was it just a heat of the moment thing that happened? Simon didn't want to find out. Markus simply went back to drinking his coffee, a brooding look accompanying him. 

"Well?" Simon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked a Markus, a brow raised. Markus just shrugged, still drinking his coffee. Simon let out a sigh of frustration before storming off, leaving a confused Markus alone in the kitchen. 

"Simon?" Markus called after him, soon placing his coffee mug down and running after him. When he found him, Simon was sat cross-legged on the bed, obviously deep in thought and visibly quite ticked off. Markus let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the door frame, watching silently. 

"Why does she hate me so much?" Simon asked, small and quiet. He glanced up at Markus for a brief second. "I haven't done anything to her."

"She doesn't hate you. She just... Isn't too fond of you. I think she just needs time to-"

"To what? What does she need time for? To come up with more insults? I need to know why she hates me so bad, Markus!" Simon responded, his tone desperate and begging. Maybe Markus should just tell Simon the truth about North, why she comes over so often and why she had entry to the house and what not.

"North and I used to date. Very seriously, in fact," Simon frowned, lowering his gaze from Markus to the floor. "That's why she has a key. I guess she's just jealous of you. I guess she still has feelings for me or something." 

"So then I guess that makes it wrong for me to have feelings for you too, huh?" 

-

Simon decided he needed to go and get some fresh air. He needed to be alone for a while, away from Markus and North and everything else. Everything that had happened recently had happened so fast that he really had no time to take it in whatsoever. Markus didn't even know Simon had left the house; Simon left as soon as Markus had hopped in the shower. Didn't even leave a note. He really felt no need. 

It wasn't like he was in danger. After all, he knew the area pretty well now and it wasn't dark out. He wasn't a helpless child either. He was fine by himself. Anyway, he had just gone to the small park down the road, the one with the big blossom tree in it. Simon liked that tree, it felt very... peaceful to him. He liked to watch the blossoms fall to the ground like flakes of snow in winter. 

When Markus eventually left the shower, he could tell the house seemed quieter than usual. The TV wasn't on downstairs and Simon usually watched TV whilst waiting for Markus. He decided to leave it until he was dressed, perhaps Simon was taking a nap or doing something else. When he went downstairs and saw no Simon, and when he didn't reply to Markus calling his name, he knew he had left the house. Despite the fact Simon was mentally a lot better than months before, he still worried for his wellbeing at times. After what had happened with North, the anxiety was elevated. Simon was a grown man who could easily care for himself, but Markus was worried about him. He cared for him and just wanted him to be safe and happy. 

It seemed logical to call Simon, but he didn't pick up. Markus tried again, still no answer. The house was too silent with Simon supposedly missing. A third time and finally, an answer. Markus let out a sigh of relief, hoping that Simon was safe and would tell him where he was. 

"Jesus, Simon! Why didn't you answer? Where are you?" Markus rushed out, his heart pounding in his chest. 

" _It doesn't matter where I am, I just need time to think. I'll be back later,_ " Simon replied, and even down the phone line, Markus could tell Simon was upset. He could picture the heartbroken look on his face. 

"Are you safe? I'm worried about you. Please come home," Markus begged, furrowing his brows together as he spoke. He knew Simon couldn't see him, but he still hoped that Simon would realize that Markus was truly worried. 

" _Home?_ " Simon scoffed down the phone. " _That isn't home. Home is a place I feel welcome and loved. Home is where my brother is._ "

"Simon don't you dare say that. You know you are loved and welcome at mine. You have been since the day I saved you. Just come back, please," Markus felt himself begin to tear up at Simon's words. It only made his anxiety even worse. If Simon didn't come back, he would have to go out looking for him. "I don't want to lose you."

" _Fine. I'm at the park, by the tree,_ " The phone line went dead not moments later. It didn't take long for Markus to grab a coat and shove on a pair of shoes. He grabbed his keys and his phone and rushed down the road, running the whole way. It was chilly and the cold air burned at his lungs as he ran, but he needed to find Simon. The park really wasn't that far but it seemed it when Markus was desperate to get to the person he cared most about.

Simon let out a long sigh and pulled his coat around his shoulders a little more. He leaned his head back against the tree and pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping it would warm him up a little more. It was winter, so there were no more blossoms left on the tree he loved so dearly. Instead, they were replaced by bare branches and icy winds. The ground was cold too, which surely didn't help with how cold he was feeling. He really didn't want to see Markus, or at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. 

In reality, all he wanted was Markus. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to hold him close on cold winter nights. He wanted to love him and hear his sweet laughs. All he wanted was Markus. It was a fact he could not deny, no matter how many times he tried. Even at this moment, Markus was all he could think about. Was their night together really just a random thing that happened? A heat of the moment action? Was their kiss meaningless? 

Simon let out another hefty sigh as he looked around the park, suddenly seeing Markus in his view. His brain told him to stay, but his heart told him to go. The two could not agree with each other. Instead, Simon simply stood from where he was sat and waited for Markus to come to him. Maybe running towards Markus was a bad idea, but his heart was screaming at him to just go, that there was nothing to hold back about. Still, his feet stayed stuck where he was. As soon as Markus saw Simon, he made a b-line straight to him.  

"Simon, thank god!" Markus exclaimed, pulling Simon in for a warm, comforting hug. Simon took a few seconds to actually wrap his arms around Markus and hug back. It felt right, it felt like... home. "Never do anything like that again, please. You scared the crap out of me!"

"You didn't need to worry, I was fine," Simon mumbled, letting himself relax into Markus' warmth as he buried his head in the crook of his neck. Markus instinctively pulled Simon closer to him, holding him tighter than before, enough so Simon would know he was safe. 

"I'm going to worry about you, dumbass. I care so much about you. I thought I had lost you," Markus let out a shaky breath, letting the emotions now get to him a little. Markus wasn't often an emotional person, but he let himself be for this one moment. His tears weren't those of fear or anger, but those of relief and happiness. He could not believe he was holding Simon in his arms right now. 

"Stop crying," Simon chuckled lowly, pulling back from the hug to wipe the tears from Markus' face. Markus couldn't help but let out a little laugh as well, feeling stupid for letting himself cry over such a small matter. He truly thought that he would never see Simon again. "I'm here."

"If you ever scare me like that again, I swear-"

"You'll what?" Simon grinned cheekily, raising a brow at Markus. "I promise, I won't." 

Markus rolled his eyes and grabbed Simon's jacket, tugging him so he could kiss him. It was cheesy and romantic and silly all at once. Markus still has tears streaming down his cheeks, Simon was caught totally off-guard and the kiss was short and sweet. It was everything Simon could have wanted right then and there.

"Let's go home," Markus mumbled as he pulled back from the kiss, unable to contain his smile. Simon nodded in agreement, the two of them taking each other's hands before heading back home.

-

Markus stood in front of the full-length mirror, letting out a nervous sigh as he straightened out his tie. North was sat on a seat behind him, doing up the tiny buckle on her heels. She had a gorgeous floor-length white dress on that flowed behind her as she walked. Her hair was done up all fancy and her make-up looked phenomenal. After she had finished doing up her shoe, she glanced up at Markus with a fond smile. 

"You look incredible," She commented as she stood up, watching Markus as he desperately tried to straighten out his suit, despite there being no creases in it. North rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh as she made his way over to him, helping him with his tie and suit. "Stop fussing so much."

"I'm just nervous, it's a really big day. What if I mess up?" Markus groaned, dropping his hands to rest at his side whilst North fussed over him. She furrowed her brows as she worked her magic, her face lighting up once she was finished. 

"You won't mess up. Plus, if you do, I'll have something to tease you with for the rest of your life," North grinned, knowing her words would annoy Markus in some sense. Markus just rolled his eyes in response before smiling down at the woman in front of him. "I love you, Markus."

"I love you too, North," Markus pulled North in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. Even after all these years, she had stuck by his side and dealt with him. A knock on the door interrupted them and before long, it opened to reveal a young girl, probably around 10 years old. Markus smiled wide at the girl as he let go of North and made his way over to the girl at the door. "Let me guess, you've come to give me yet another message?" 

"Yup! Simon says that he's nervous and wants to see you," She beamed as she spoke to Markus, ready to run back and tell Simon what he had to say. North couldn't help but laugh a little; it was quite hilarious to have this little girl as a messenger between the two. 

"Well tell him that he can wait a little longer, I'm not going anywhere," Markus sent the girl off with a tap of the shoulder and she soon disappeared down the long hotel corridor. Markus turned back to face North. 

"Why don't you just go say hi to him? I bet he's shitting himself," North crossed her arms over her chest, not understanding why Markus wouldn't just go and calm Simon down before he possibly exploded. 

"Don't you know it's tradition? When people are getting married they can't see each other beforehand. Don't ask why because I don't know. Perhaps it's something superstitious," Markus shrugged, walking over to his phone as it started to buzz on the dresser. He picked it up, only to see it was Simon calling him. North gave him a look which simply shouted ' _answer it_ ', so he did. North watched as Markus disappeared into the bathroom to talk to his soon-to-be husband. She took the opportunity to slip out the room and take a breather to herself.

She wandered down the hall, fiddling with her fingers as her mind sorted through all the thoughts and emotions that she was experiencing. Today was a big day for her as well, not just the two lover birds. It had been 4 years since she first met Simon and she could see how happy he made Markus. She could never compare to him. It took her a while to even warm up to him and she was pretty sure Simon still didn't like her. North still very much had strong feelings for Markus, but there was nothing she could do about it now. All of a sudden, someone smacked into her, almost knocking her to the ground. 

"Oh shit, sorry North!" Turns out the person who had knocked into her was Simon. She smiled and brushed it off, not wanting to cause any arguments on his big day. Plus, Markus would hate her for it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just off in my own world. Hey, good luck for today. You'll do great," North reached out and rested her hand on Simon's shoulder, a forced smile gracing her lips. Simon smiled back before suddenly pulling her in for a hug. It was unexpected, to say the least.  

"Thank you," Simon whispered, feeling as North relaxed below him. The two stayed like that for a while, just letting all their tension and bad memories fade away. Today was the day to do such a thing. They forgave each other, one of the best things Simon could've wished for on such a day.  

-

The wedding was breathtaking for all who watched it. Everyone could tell how absolutely in love Simon and Markus were. They could not wipe the grins off their faces the entire time. Neither of them could keep their eyes off each other either.  Once the main ceremony was over, they never let go of each other's hands. Their love just radiated off of them and put the guests in a very happy mood. North hung about the back of the wedding for the majority of the time, trying her best to keep her tears from falling. 

The guests and the newly-wed couple made their way to the large hall in which the after party would be held. The room was intricately decorated, with tables for people to sit at and a buffet for the hungry people. The lights that shone around the room left an atmosphere that no one could really describe. The soft songs playing in the background kept everyone calm until it was time to party!

North watched on as Simon and Markus kissed, her heart breaking a little more each and every time they did. She was so incredibly happy for them, she really was, but the feelings she had for Markus made this day hard for her. A soft hand on her shoulder took her from her trance, snapping her back into reality. 

"North?" Josh's voice echoed from behind her. She turned to face him, subtly wiping under her eyes to hide her tears. Josh frowned at this, knowing just why she was crying. 

"Sorry, they're just so beautiful together. They really love each other, huh?" North sniffled, glancing over her shoulder at the couple. Markus grinned as he spun Simon under his arm, the two sharing a laugh at the silly gesture. North looked away, taking in a sharp breath. Josh sighed, nodding in agreement. 

"They really do. I'm sorry, North. I guess Markus just wasn't the one for you. He still loves you though, even as a friend. Remember that," Josh's words were simple and kind, his tone calming and comforting. It made North feel a little better. All of a sudden, the music died down and the DJ spoke over the microphone. 

"Alright everyone, the time has come for the dance you have been waiting for so patiently. The first dance of the newly-wed couple, Simon and Markus. Clear the floor and let the magic begin. This song has special meaning to both of them, but especially Simon," The DJ paused for a little, letting the new married couple take to the floor. Simon was already getting teary-eyed, but Markus had a surprise for him. He hoped it would go down well and that Simon would appreciate it. "This song was played at Simon's parent's wedding. This particular version was sung by a very special person to Simon. I bet he wishes he could be here now."

With that, Simon gasped a little, suddenly figuring out what the DJ was going to play. It wasn't long until the tears were flowing and Simon was leaning on Markus, hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. Markus held him close, gently swaying him to the music and hushing him. The song was the one his parents had at their wedding, yes, but this version was sung by Daniel. Before he had died, he often recorded covers. He had a beautiful voice and Simon had completely forgotten about it. 

Simon managed to calm himself enough to wipe away the tears and smile a little. He greatly appreciated the gesture and he knew Markus was behind it all. As the song picked up a little, they really took to the song. They were in perfect time and sync with one another as they danced along to the beautiful song which accompanied them. North was struggling from where she watched them, leaning against the wall, away from where the crowd of guests had gathered. They really were beautiful together but North just couldn't stand it any longer. She slipped out of the room without anyone even noticing her, going back to the calm and quiet of her hotel room, where she wouldn't have to watch the person she loved most slip into the hands of someone else. 

As the song went on, the family and friends of the two cheered them on, some of them crying, some of them swaying along. The couple danced beautifully along with the music until the very end, where Markus pulled Simon in for the sweetest, most tender kiss they had ever shared. Family and friends gathered around them and congratulated them before going off their own ways, either remaining on the dance floor to mingle or go grab a snack. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Markus mumbled, holding Simon close to him, their foreheads resting against one another. Simon gently shook his head, a fond smile replacing the tears. 

"It was the best thing I could have asked for. I married the man of my dreams and danced with him to my brother's voice. I love you so much," Simon rested his hand on Markus' cheek and kissed him, slow and gentle, not caring who was around them. Markus rested his hand in the dip of Simon back, the two of them swaying gently to whatever music was playing in the distance. They couldn't really tell, they were so engrossed in each other that it really didn't matter. Markus grinned into the kiss, feeling so lucky to be here with Simon in his arms. Had he not parked on the top floor of the parking lot that night, they wouldn't be here today. Simon would not be here today.

Their kiss was interrupted by the same girl from earlier tugging on Simon's sleeve. Simon broke away from his husband to look down at her. He grinned widely at her, excusing himself from Markus. 

"Come on, uncle Simon! I gotta show you something cool!" The girl chirped, dragging him by the sleeve of his blazer. Simon laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Markus, who had the fondest and brightest smile lighting up his face. 

"Go on, have some fun. You deserve it," Markus gave Simon one last kiss before he was promptly dragged away by his niece. Markus watched on as Emma dragged him over to the massive group of family waiting at a table. His parents were there, as was Daniel's wife and his daughter. A few other family members waited around too, but his attention was still focused on his husband. It made him emotional to see Simon so happy with his family that he once shut out of his life. 

Markus made a mental note as to always park on the top storey of car parks from then on out. 


End file.
